The following discussion is provided solely to assist the understanding of the reader, and does not constitute an admission that any of the information discussed or references cited constitute prior art to the present invention.
A general scientific acceptance is developing that an observed global warming trend is caused, at least in part, by releases of greenhouse gases into the atmosphere from human-caused sources. Major components of those human-caused or anthropogenic sources are exhaust gases from burning of fossil fuels such as gasoline, diesel, and coal. Much of such fossil fuel burning is due to generation of electrical power (e.g., burning of coal in power generating stations) and to transportation needs (e.g., burning of gasoline and diesel in cars, trucks, busses, and the like).
Therefore, it would be of great benefit to reduce the usage of fossil fuels and thereby reduce the release of greenhouse gasses. This would also contribute to lower energy costs.